THE FREAK GIRL'S
by Hitsu the Protector
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, bila cowok-cowok tampan dan sangat dipuja-puja wanita ini, menjadi seorang cewek ?Kaito,Len,Gakupo,Toushiro dan Ichigo terpaksa menjadi seorang cewek dan menjalankan tugas dari bos mereka. Bagaimana aksi mereka selama menjadi cewek?
1. Chapter 1

**THE FREAK GIRL'S**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Summary : **

**Bagaimana jadinya, bila cowok-cowok tampan dan sangat dipuja-puja wanita ini, menjadi seorang cewek !?Kaito,Len,Gakupo,Toushiro dan Ichigo terpaksa menjadi seorang cewek dan menjalankan tugas dari bos mereka. Bagaimana aksi mereka selama menjadi cewek!? **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach And Vocaloid **

**.**

**.**

**Crossover yang kedua ! Horaay..! akhirnya yang kedua jadi . Yah,,walaupun baru chapter pertama sich - -"... Semoga pembaca bisa menikmati cerita ku ini, walaupun gaje banget menurutku.. _ . Kalo ada penulisan dan tata bahasa yang gak klop, mohon dimaafkan . Masih amatir banget sih... Sekian dan,**

**Enjoy Reading !**

**THE FREAK GIRL'S**

Normal pov

Disebuah sekolah terkenal bernama vocaloid academy, ada sekelompok boy band yang sangat terkenal hingga internasional . Nama boy band itu adalah The Big Bang . Boy band itu terdiri dari 5 orang cowo, yang sangat ganteng dan berkharisma . Mereka adalah :

Kaito Shion sebagai leader

Toushirou Hitsugaya

Ichigo Kurosaki

Len Kagamine dan

Gakupo Kamui .

Mereka berlima berhasil menarik hati puluhan wanita, untuk menjadi fans setia mereka . Tapi sangat disayangkan, hanya 4 cewek aneh di vocaloid academy yang anti pada The Big Bang . Siapa saja 4 cewek itu ?

Yang pertama :

Miku Hatsune

Momo Hinamori

Rukia Kuchiki

Rin Kagamina

Ke-4 cewek ini sangat anti pada The Big Bang . Hingga peristiwa itu terjadi .

The Big Bang, kelompok boy band yang terkenal ini, mengadakan show mereka di negara ginseng . Setelah bernyanyi dan menari untuk para fansnya, mereka kembali ke hotel mereka untuk beristirahat .

" Kaito, kita ada show dimana lagi ? " tanya anak berambut pony tail kepada orang yang dipanggil Kaito

" Sudah tak ada lagi . " jawab Kaito, sambil duduk di kasurnya .

"Berarti, kita bisa istirahat dong ? " tanya anak tadi, dengan girangnya

" Yup ! Beristirahatlah yang banyak Len . " ujar Kaito pada Len, anak berambut pony tail . Len yang mendengar hal gembira itu pun sangat senang . Karna sudah lamaia tak beristirahat dan menikmati suasana .

" Hey Len ! kau terlalu senang . Ingatlah, besok kita tampil lagi pada penerimaan murid baru ! " teriak seorang pemuda, dengan sedikit kasar . Pemuda itu berambut orange terang . Len pun terdiam dan bertanya dengan wajah bingung

" tampil ? Besok ? Ke..kenapa ? " tanyanya sambil menarik-narik syal biru Kaito . Kaito merasa terganggu syalnya ditari-tarik, dia menjitak kepala Len lalu berkata

" Len ! Kau tak usah menarik syal ku dong ! Kau kan sudah agak besar bersikaplah sedi..."perkataan Kaito terputu akibat penyelaan anak bermata hijau tosca

" Kaito, Len masih lebih muda 3 tahun dari mu . Jadi, tak segampang itu dia menjadi dewasa " Ucap anak itu, sambil membenahi barangnya di ransel hitam .

" Tapi, dia harus diajarkan seperti itu Toushirou ! ' Balas Kaito . Anak yang bernama Toushirou itu menjawab

" Hm... terserahlah . "

" Ayo tidur... Besok, selesai show kita langsung belajar . Jam pertama pelajaran Luka sensei ! " Ajak pemuda bermata biru langit dan mengingatkan para kawan – kawannya .

" Hehn... Kau hanya mengingat Luka sensei saja ... Mana pernah kau memperhatikan pelajarannya ? " Kata Toushirou mengejek

" Enak saja ! Aku juga mendengar saat Luka sensei mengajar . " Balas pemuda itu .

" Sudahlah kalian berdua !Besok kita harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra ! Jadi cepatlah tidur!" Bentak pemuda berambut orange terang. Pada 2 kawannya .

" Ichigo, sebaiknya kau memanggil manejer . " Suruh Kaito, pada pemuda berambut orange, yang dia panggil Ichigo

" Hai..." ucap Ichigo sembari pergi memanggil manejer mereka .

" Gakupo, kau sebenarnya menyukai Luka sensei kan ? Akui saja ! " Kata Toushirou sedikit menyindir temannya yang bermata biru langit bernama Gakupo .

Gakupo menunjukan semburat merah padam di wajahnya . Toushirou melihat itu, lalu menunjukan seulas senyum kemenangan

" A...aku tidak menyukai... "

" KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR ! ATAU KUHUKUM KALIAN MALAM INI ! " Teriak manejer mereka , dari depan pintu kamar, yang membuat semua yang berada di ruagan tersentak kaget . Gakupo dan Toushirou melihat kearah menejernya yang menghampiri mereka berdua dan berkata

" Kalian tau sendiri kalau bertengkar malam harikan ? " Dia berkata begitu sambil memasang wajaah deathglarenya

" H-hai..." jawab ke-2 anak itu dengan takut-takut .

" Bagus ... Kalu begitu cepatlah tidur . Atau aku yang menidurkan kalian ! " katanya menambah sedikit kata-kata yang membuat mereka merinding . Toushirou langsungnaik kekasurnya dan menyelimui tubuhnya dengan selimut . Begitu pula dengan Gakupo . Sedangkan Ichigo, Len dan Kaitosudah tertidur daari tadi . Yah...walaupun merekasedikit tersentak kaget dengan teriakan menejernya .

(SKIP TIME )

Esok paginya, waktu menunjukan pukul 7.30 pagi . Para personil The Big Bang, sudah siap tampil dengan kostum mereka yang sangat keren (Wuaaah... author yang ngebayangin udah nosebleed nih ! " Tisu tisu " )

" Hey Kaito ! Siapa yang menyuruh kita siap pada jam segini ? " Tanya Ichigo yang sedang memandangi dirinya dengan wajah agak kesal .

" Kita show jam 9 kan ? " tanya Gakupo juga .

" Yup ! Betul ! Aku merasa kurang nyaman memakai kostum sekarang . " Kata Len menyetujui

" E...em begini kawan-kawan . Manajer bilang, kita harus mengemas beberapa pakaian dan benda yang akan kita bawa Sebenarnya, manajer Matsumoto menyuruh kita tinggal di asrama vocaloid..." perkataan Kaito membuat teman-temannya terkejut, dengan bola mata yang melebar . " Me...menurutku sih, tidak terlalu bermasalah karan tiinggal di asrama . Ta..tapi manajer Matsumoto mengatakan, kita akan tinggal di..a..asrama p-p...putri. " Kaito mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran .'Mereka pasti akan mengamuk . ' Itulah batin Kaito yang ketakutan .

"T-tunggu dulu... Kau bercanda kan Kaito ? kau tidak serius kan ? " tanya Ichigo yang mulai panik . Kaito menundukan wajahnya dan berusaha mengeluarkan keberaniannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"I..itu benar Ichigo . " kata Kaito dengan masih menundukan wajahnya . Saat semua hening di dalam ruang rias, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya, dan terlihatlah manajer Matsumoto, dengan membawa sekotak kardus . Matsumoto melihat mereka hening,langsung angkat bicara

" Ada apa dengan kalian ? Ada yang salah ? " Pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan, malah mereka balik bertanya .

" Apa maksudmu manajer ? " Tanya Toushirou dengan ekspresi dinginnya plus marah

" Hah ? "

" Apa maksudmumenyuruh kami masuk asrama putri ? " Tanya Toushirou ulang dengan nada tinggi

" Hahn~..." Matumoto menghela nafasnya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya " Bos ingin kalian lebih profesional . Dan lebih mengerti perasaan para fans kalian . " Matsumoto memeberi penekanan pada kalimat perasaan fans kalian .

" Hah ? Kami sudah sangat profesional . " ujar Gakupo dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Yup ! Dan apa yang kami tak mengerti dari fans kami ? " Tanya Len

" Kami sudah sangat mengerti dan peduli dengan fans kami . Apa yang kurang ? " Tanya Ichigo juga .

Deathglare Matsumoto keluar beserta emoction angry, dan membuat ,mereka semua langsung merapat satu sama lain saking ketakutannya ,

" KALIAN TIDAK PRO ! APANYA YANG PRO ? SAAT KALIAN TIDAK MAU JUMPA FANS, KALIAN MEMBATALKAN DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT KALIAN ! PERUSAHAAN YANG SUSAH DENGAN TINGKAH KALIAN . LALU,KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHARGAI DAN MENGERTI PARA FANS KALIAN TAU ! HADIAH – HADIAH FANS KALIAN BUANG ! ITU YANG PALING SERING DARI KALIAN ! " Matsumoto berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya dan mulai melanjutkan ucapan kasarnya dengan berteriak – teriak pada mereka, yang terhenti .

" KALAU MAU KUKATAKAN SATU PERSATU KEJELEKAN KALIAN, AKAN KULAKUKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI . " Ucap Matsumoto dengan tampang dark . Dia menunjuk Kaito yang berada di ujung kanan dengan jari telunjuknya dan berkata dengan sungguh kasar

" KAITO ! KAU SERING BERBOHONG PADA FANS MU ! SUATU KALI, AKU MENDENGAR KAU BERBOHONG DI SEBUAH MAJALAH PEREMPUAN, KAU MENGATAKAN AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH ! ANAK INGUSAN SEPERTI MU MAU MENIKAH ? DASAR GILA KELAS KAKAP !

("Emang ikan ya ?" *author di lemparin bumerang sama Matsumoto yang lagi marah besar*. )

UNTUNG PERUSAHAAN SEGERA MEMBLOKIR MAJALAH ITU DAN TAK BERHASIL DICETAK . KALO SUDAH, TAMAT KARIR MU ! KAU ICHGO, KAU SELALU MEMBERIKAN KUE PEMBERIAN FANS MU PADA ANJING ATAU KUCING ! SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMAKANNYA ! SYUKURLAH HANYA AKU YANG PERNAH MELIHAT KEJADIAN ITU , BUKAN FANS MU ATAU MEDIA MASA ! SELANJUTNYA KAU TOUSHIROU . KAU MEMANG DIJULUKI PANGERAN ES , DAN KARNA ITU HATIMU PUN JADI BONGKAHAN ES ! KAU SERING BERKATA KASAR PADA FANS MU ! BERSYUKURLAH, KALAU FANS MU TIDAK HILANG SATUPUN . KARNA APA ? KARNA PERUSAHAAN MELINDUNGIMU ! LALU KAU LEN ! KAU MEMANG IMUTDAN KARNA ITU, KAU MEMANFAATKAN FANSMU MENJADI BUDAK ! DAN YANG TERAKHIR, KAU GAKUPO ! KAU BEJAT,MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN SALAH SATU FANS WANITA MU ! ASAL KALIAN TAU, KALIAN MASIH BISA BERKARIR BOS TERUS MELINDUNGI KALIAN ! JADI KALIAN HARUS MENGIKUTI PERINTAH BOS DENGAN SENANG HATI . MELANGGAR BERARTI BERHADAPAN DENGAN KU ! " Kata Matsumoto sambil membunyikan kedua jari-jarinya .

Mereka yang sangat ketakutan lanhsung berkata " H-hai..." mereka mengatakannya sambil meluncurkan keringat dingin saking ketakutan.

'ke..kenapa kita dapat manajer kayak gini ? siapa sih yang milih ? ' tanya mereka dalam hati masing-masing (Siapa lagi yang milih kalo bukan authornya hihi...)

Matsumoto menaruh kotak yang ia bawa, lalu mengeluarkan isinya . Shock berat melihat isinya, mereka sempat pingsan sesaat . Mengapa mereka sampai pingsan ? karna isinya wig,dan seragam cewe vocaloid academy bagian Sma . ("tunggu bukannya Len masih dibawah umur ? " Kaito nanya sm author " udah diakalin sama bos, agar dia satu kelas mah kalian . " ) Mereka tak bisa menolak perintah manajer galak itu,dan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak .

" kalian akan di pasangkan dengan cewek ! sekamar dengan cewek lebih tepatnya . Jadi kalian bisa bertanya pada pasangan kalian nanti, dan menjadi mengerti . " Kata Matsumoto. Sembari mengeluarkan semua isi kardusnya ,

" oh ya, sudah kusediakan beberapa pakaian cewek ..." katanya dengan wajah agak datar "kalian harus memakainya nanti . Awa, kalau tidak di pakai, kalian akan merasakan jurus baru ku .!" Kata Matsumoto menambahkan .

Penderitaan mereka pun makn bertambah . Jam sudha menunjukan pukul 8 dan mereka, masih termenung pada nasib mereka .

Jam 9 tepat . Mereka tampil dengan sangat berkharisma dan keren . Mereka sangat enerjik, dengan beberapa gerakan yang memukau para penonton dan beberapa sorak-sorakan histeris . Tapi, hati mereka tak sesemangat kelihatannya . ("Kacihaan.." Auhtornya ngejek nih...) .

Selesai show, mereka cepat-cepat menggenti penampilan mereka di kamar mandi . Mereka menatap ngeri dengan pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan . Dengan pasrah, mereka mengenakan nya . Seragam putih polos dengan pita merah dan rok bergaris-garis biru merah dengan tinggi 15 cm di atas lutut .

Mereka menatap diri masing-masing dicermin .

" Aku merasa harga diriku jatuh deh..." Kata Kaito lesu

" Sama " ucap Gakupo menyetujui ucapan Kaito .

" Hei, kenapa wig ku aneh begini ? " tanya Toshiro sembari memperlihatkan wig silver tiwn tail itu, pada kawan-kawanya yang sudah mengenakan wig dan seragam mereka .

"Pufft... Bwahahahahahahaha..." Tawa membludak dari kawan-kawannya yang merasa geli melihat wig itu . (*Author juga lagi ketawa ngebayanginnya *)

" BAK BUK BAK BRUAK " pukulan Toshiro tepat mengenai jidat dan kepala ke-4 sahabatnya itu .

" Aw... Sakit Toshiro" Kata Len sambil mengusap jidatnya, yang sekarang agak merah

" Iya nih... Toshiro sama galaknya dengan manajer ! " Kata Gakupo menambahkan

" KALIAN SIH PADA KETAWA ! SIAPA YANG GAK MARAH ! BAKA ! " Bentak Toshiro dengan aura darknya

" Iya, iya ... Gomen . " Kata Ichigo meminta maaf, dan disusul ke-3 kawan nya

" Gomenasai Toshiro " ucap mereka kompak

" Trus, kenapa kalian ketawa ngelihat wig ku ?" tanya Toshiro

Dengan usaha keras mereka menahan tawa, Kaito mengalihkana topik pembicaraan .

" U-udah itu gak terlalu penting ! Sana pakai wig mu ! Upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera di mulai

" Hai..." jawab Toshiro menuruti dengan agak lesu dan kesal

Setelah siap dengan penampilan baru mereka yang memukau semua orang yang akan melihat mereka, ke-5 cowok ganteng dan berkharisma tinggi itu, berubah menjadi 5 cewek cantik nan seksi .

Mereka keluar dari toilet cowok dengan ditemani sedikit angin sepoi-sepoi, yang menerbangkan rambut mereka .

Para lelaki yang melihat mereka keluar dari toilet cowok, langsung melongo dengan mulut terbuka, dan air liur hampir tumpah . 'mereka ngapain ditoilet cowok ? ' tanya para lelaki itu dalam hati .

Mereka ber-5 menuju lapangan . Setiba di tempat tujuan, semua mata terbelalak melihat gaya mereka yang sangat menarik perhatian, dan bahkan mereka layaknya Princess . Semua yang terpana melihat mereka, langsung membuka jalan bagi ke-5 cewek cantik yang sebenarnya cowok ini .

" Perkenalkan tuan putri, nama saya Renji Abarai..." Ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Kaito dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan memeberikan setangkai bunga mawar .

Kaito dengan senang hati menerima bunga itu dan berkata balik pada pemuda bernama Renji .

" Salam kenal Abarai-kun ! Namaku Kaiko Shion . Terima kasih bunganya..." kata Kaito yang kini namanya Kaiko dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Renji . Wajah Renji langsung merah padam seperti kepiting rebus . Semua yang melihat adegan itu juga jadi ikutan memerah karna melihat senyum Kaito .

Sedangkan teman-teman Kaito Cuma cengingiran menahan geli melihat Renji yang wajahnya memerah . 'Sungguh berani Kaito berakting pada pemuda ini...' pikir kawan-kawannya .

("wahahahahaha" *author ketawa sekenceng-kencengnya*. )

Semua murid baru sudah berkumpul untuk mendengar cerama...Ah salah maksudnya pidato kepala sekolah .

"Ohayou Minna..." sapa kepala sekolah yang menyapa murid baru dengan wajah garang, dan sedikit senyum mengerikan .

Anak-anak membalas balik sapaan kepala sekolah yang sebelah mata nya tertutup dengan takut-takut .

" Nama bapak Kenpahi Zaraki . Kepala sekolah Gakuen Vocaloid high school Sekian..." Ujar kepala sekolah menutup pidatonya yang sangat singkat . Semua murid bertepuk tangan dengan meriah,berterima kasih pada pidatonya yang singkat, padat, dan sangat tidak jelas .

(*Author di kejar Kenpachi yang mukanya nyeremin banget pake Zanpakutonya *)

" E..e Si..silahkan masuk kekelas kalian..." kata seorang guru yang kebingungan karna kepala sekolah memberikan pidato begitu singkat .

Akhirnya semua murid masuk kekelas mereka, kecuali para personil the Big Bang yang masih bingung kelas mereka dimana .

" Woi, manajer gak bilang kelas kita dimana ? " tanya Ichigo pada Kaito .

" Enggak . " jawab Kaito singkat

" Trus, kita gimana dong ? masa gak masuk pelajaran pertama ? " tanya Len pada Kaito juga

Seketika itu ponsel Kaito berbunyi . " Po pi po pi po po pi po . po pi po pi po po pi po..." Kaito mengambil ponselnya dari kantong roknya dan melihat telepon dari manajer . Diangkatnya dan berbicara

" Moshi moshi...Mana..." belum selesai Kaito berbicara, Manajernya langsung ngomong

" Aku lupa bilang, kelas kalian di 1-3 . Dan nama kalian sudah kuganti jadi Kaito jadi Kaiko, Toushiro jadi Suzu , Ichigo tetep, tapi marga mu Satoyama trus Len jadi Lenka, Gakupo jadi Gumi sudah kan !. Tuut...tuut.." bunyi telepon yang diputus .

' Gila manajer ini... serampangan banget.. ' Batin Kaito .

" Kita kelas berapa ?" Tanya Gakupo ulang

" 1-3 " jawab Toushiro

" Kalo gitu kita harus cepat masuk kelas ! " Kata Gakupo dengan agak panik "

Mereka ber-5 masuk kekelas 1-3. Untungnya, guru belum masuk ke kelas mereka . Dan murid-murid masih ribut . Mereka menggeser pintu kelas dan melihat sekeliling mencari bangku kosong . Spontan semua murid yang mendengar bunyi pintu tergeser langsung melihat kearah suara dan menatap mereka .

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk mereka, yang cocok karna jadinya begini, Toushirou di kanan ujung paling belakang, sebelahnya Kaito, depannya cewek yang rambutnya di ikat berbentuk bakpao . Sebelah Kaito, Ichigo, depannya Gakupo, di depan Gakupo Len .

" P-perkenalkan, namaku Momo H-hinamori..." kata cewek yang di depan Toushiro sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya meminta disalami Toushiro . Toushiro dengan dinginnya hanya menyebutkan namanya " Suzu Hitsugaya . " . " Yoroshiku Suzu-san..." kata Hinamori lagi dengan menarik tangannya yang tak mau disalami Toushiro dan wajah sedikit kecewa . Toushiro hanya meliriknya kecil dan memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya lalu melihat keluar jendela .

("sungguh sifat yang jelek..."author ngehina Toushiro . *Dibankai Toushiro Jadi es .*)

" Ohayou Minna-san ! " Kata seseorang dari depan pintu kelas dengan suara nyaring . Serentak murid-murid menyapanya balik

" Oyahou ! "

" Perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Luka . Yoroshiku minna-san ! " Kata guru yang itu dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin .

Gakupo tak mengalihkan pandangannya sesenti pun dari Luka-sensei . Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah . Teman-temannya yang terus memperhatikan Gakupo, cengingiran dan ingin mengabadikan wajah Gakupo .

" Baiklah, sensei akan mengabsen kalian ! Yang namanya di panggil angkat tangan kalian ya !" Ucap Luka dengan wajah berseri-seri dan mulai membuka buku absennya .

" Rin kagamina ! " Panggilnya

" Hai ! " jawab nama yang dipanggil itu dan langsung berdiri tegak .

" Kaiko Shion ! "

" Hai ! " jawab Kaito dan berdiri tegak . Semua yang melihatnya sedikit blushing . Terutama cowok .

" Miku Hatsune ! "

"Hai ! " Jawab nya dengan sedikit mengibaskan rambut twin tailnya

" Rei Tsukamoto ! "

"Hai " Ujarnya dengan nada malas

" Ikakku Madarame "

" Hai ! " Yang ini malah menjawab dengan penuh semangat

"Suzu Hitsugaya "

"Hai,.." Ucap Toushiro dengan nada agak malas .

" Ichigo Satoyama "

" Hai ! " Ujar Ichigo yang rambut palsunya sedikit terkibas, dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih.

" Lenka Kagamine "

" Hai !" Jawab Len dengan ceria

" Kuchiki Rukia "

" Hai " Jawab anak berambut raven

"Kira Izuru "

" H-hai " Jawab nya dengan tergugup-gugup

"Ayasegawa Yumichika "

" Hai ~" dengan nada banci (*Author Di gebukin Yumichika*)Yumichika menjawab panggilan Luka sensei

"Hisagi Shuuhei "

"..." tak ada jawaban

Luka sensei memanggil nama itu sekali lagi .

" Hisagi Shuuhei ! "

Entah dia mendengar atau tidak, tetap tak ada jawaban, yang ada malah suara mendengus kesal

" U..uh~.."

" Woi, bangun Hisagi ! " Kata Renji, yang menjadi teman sebangku nya dan sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hisagi .

" Urusai ! " Jawabnya dengan nada suara sedikit melengking naik .

" Sensei memanggil mu Baka !" Balas Renji dengan tetap melakukan aksi nya pada Hisagi

" Urusai ! Urusai ! Urusai ! Kau tak bisa melihat ku senang Renji !? " Teriak Hisagi keras memaki teman sebangkunya itu dan membanting mejanya dengan berdiri tegak .

Seisi kelas langsung memandang nya dengan tatapan kaget bin ajaib . Renji dan Luka sensei yang paling kaget . Apa lagi Renji yang disebelahnya, hampir jatuh karna teriakan Hisagi . Hisagi masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan . Dengan satu pertanyaan yang diajukan Gakupo yang juga teman sebelahnya , dia akhirnya sadar .

" Daijobu nandesuka ? " Tanya Gakupo sambil memiringka sedikit wajahnya dan memandang Hisagi dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang imut .

Wajah Hisagi langsung blushing dan dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi . Langsung kepanikan menghiasi wajahnya . Dia pun langsung berkata dengan gugup

"G-go...gomen sensei . A-ku tadi tertidur . " Katanya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sedikit pun . Semua murid langsung menertawainya dengan keras . Dia pun ikut tertawa walaupun sebenarnya dia malu berat .

" Ya..sudah ! duduklah kembali ! Kita lanjutkan mengabsennya . " Kata Luka sensei mengakhiri tawa itu .

" Gumi Kamui "

" Hai ! " ujar nya dengan mengangkat tangannya

" Hinamori momo"

" Hai Sensei ! " jawab anak bercepol dengan nada suara malu-malu .

" Kiyoteru Hiyama "

" Hai ! " Jawabnya dengan tegas

" Dan yang terakhir... " Belum selesai Luka sensei berbicara, ada yang sudah menyela dan berkata dari balik pintu geser

" Hai ! " Teriak seseorang, yang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menampak kan wajahnya .

" Kasane Teto "

" Hai sensei ! " Jawabnya lagi dengan penuh semangat .

" Duduklah, kau terlambat Kasane ? " tanya Luka sensei ("ya iyalah, udah tau datang tiba-tiba udah pasti telat !" kata Author *Dijambak Luka*)

Teto berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong dan duduk . " Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran pertama . Kita akan belajar tentang ilmu sosial . " kata Luka sensei .

(Skip Time)

Pulang sekolah, mereka menuju asrama masing-masing dan kamar mereka . Kaito , Len , Gakupo, Toushiro dan Ichigo terpisah dan harus berjalan sendiri .

Kaito pov

'Hah..~ kenapa sih, bos malah misahin kamar kamar kami ? ' tanyaku dalam hati . Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kamar . Aku mencari kamarku yang bernomor kekiri dan kanan, dan akhirnya kutemukan kamarku . Kuketok pintu kamar yang berwarna coklat tua itu dengan pelan dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam .

" Siapa ? " tanya seseorang dari dalam kamar

" A...aku K-kaiko Shion " Jawabku agak gugup

" Ah... tunggu sebentar !" balasnya dengan suara lembut

Kutunggu sekitar 2-4 menit, dan akhirnya pintu terbuka .Dan terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang satu kelas dengan ku, aku tak menanyakan namanya tadi di kelas . Rambut twin tailnya panjang hingga pinggang, dan berwarna hijau tosca . 'Manis' Batin ku

" Masuklah ! " Ajaknya dan membukakan pintu untuk ku

" H-hai ! " jawab ku terbata-bata

Aku masuk ke kamar yang tak terlalu luas juga dan melihat sekekliling kamar . ' lumayan nyaman juga ' pikir ku .

" Ini kasur mu, kasur ku yang sebelahnya . " Katanya dengan menerangkan padaku . " oh ya, namaku Miku Hatsune ! Yoroshiku Kaiko-san " lanjutnya dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya . 'wow, dia ingat nama ku... ' Batin ku

" Yoroshiku Miku-chan ! " balas ku dengan tersenyum seramah mungkin dan menyalaminya .

-TO BE CONTIUNED-

Chap pertama seru gak ? Kalo kurang seru, akan kubuat lebih seru deh di chap selanjutya ... Makasih udah mau baca ya, dan maaf kalo kurang memuaskan hati . Apalagi, yang nunggu-nunggu LEMONnya . Di chapter berikut pasti kubikin ada LEMONnya deh... Jadi tolong baca terus ya ! ^o^...

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FREAK GIRL'S**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuaah ! Akhrinya selesai juga ! Dosa ku akhirnya terbayar...Chapter ke-2 ku udah selsai, yah walaupun menurut ku masih banyak yang gaje... Para pembaca yang baik, moga-moga menyukai fic chapter 2 ku ini... Maaf banget kalau gaje abis ! _' . Dan makasih ya, udah bersedia baca.. ^o^ ! Sekian and **

**ENJOY READING ! **

**.**

**.**

Kaito pov

" Yoroshiku Miku-chan . "Balas ku dengan seramah mungkin dan menyalaminya . Dia tersenyum manis padaku dan kemudian duduk di ujung kasur nya . Miku melihat ku dan berkata dengan sedikit keraguan di wajahnya

"Ne... Kaiko-chan , nama belakang mu, e... sama dengan salah seorang personil The Big Bang... Apa Kalian bersaudara ?" Tanya nya dengan wajah penasaran dan pertanyaan yang membuatku tersentak kaget .

"E...em... A-aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kaito Shion . Na-nama belakang ku memang sering di pertanyakan orang . " Jawab ku seadanya dengan rasa gugup yang merasuki ku . Miku menghela nafasnya dan memandang kelangit-langit kamar lalu berkata " yokatta. Kupikir kau ada hubungan, jadi ku tanyakan . Gomen sudah membuat mu kaget seperti itu . " Ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu, dan memegang knop nya .

" Hei ! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ? " ajaknya padaku sambil membuka sedikit pintu .

" B-boleh.. Tapi kemana ? " tanya ku yang menyetujuinya

" Ke kamar Momo-chan ! " Jawabnya, lalu menarik tangan kanan ku dan menyeret ku keluar kamar .

"C-cotto..." ujar ku . Miku tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan sambil menyeret tangan kanan ku.

Kami pun tiba di kamar bernomor 210 . Miku mengetok pintu kamar itu dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar dengan suara yang begitu halus, bahkan lebih halus dari Miku .

" S-siapa ? " tanya suara itu .

" Ini aku... Miku ! " Balas Miku dengan lantang .

KRIEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka . Kulihat seorang wanita berambut hitam, dengan wajah malu-malu membukakan pintu dengan sangat pelan .

" Miku-chan... ayo masuk ! " Ajaknya dengan suara halusnya dan membukakan pintu selebar yang dia bisa .

" Hai ! " ujar Miku langsung menarik tangan ku, dan kami pun masuk . Kuperhatikan sekeliling 'Tertata rapi setiap benda yang ada di kamar ini . ' kata ku dalam hati .

" Loh... kau sendirian Momo-chan ? " tanya Miku yang melepas tangan ku, dan duduk di karpet Biru tua , dengan motif bunga " mana teman sekamar mu ? " tanya Miku lagi dengan bingung .

Wanita yang di panggil Momo itu menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya . "e...S-sepertinya belum datang . Mungkin sebentar lagi " Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata .

Miku memperhatikan nya dan berkata " Oh ya, Momo-chan, itu teman sekamar ku... Namanya Kaiko Shion ! " Katanya sambil menunjuk ku .

"Y-yoroshiku K-kaiko-san " Ujar Momo sambil membungkuk kan badannya . Aku pun ikut membungkukkan badan ku dan berkata balik " Yoroshiku mo...e..." Aku bingung harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa, dia menggankat wajhnya dan berkata

" Hinamori Momo Kaiko-san..."

" Ah, Hinamori-chan..." lanjut ku .

TOK TOK TOK...

Suara ketokan pintu . Momo bertanya dari depan pintu itu, dan terdengar jawaban, dengan suara agak kasar

" Si-siapa ? " Tanyanya

" Rukia dan Rin ! " jawab suara yang terdengar kasar itu menyebutkan dua nama berbeda

Momo membuka pintu kamarnya, dan masuklah kedua orang wanita . Yang satu, berambut raven dan yang satu lagi berambut honeyblonde .

" Loh, Miku-chan sudah duluan... dan..." kata-kata cewek bermbut honey blonde itu terhenti, ketika melihat ku

" Ah, namaku Kaiko Shion... Yoroshiku minna-san..." kata ku yang tampa di suruh, sudah memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu .

"Namaku Kagamina Rin... " kata cewek berambut honey blonde itu memperkenalkan dirinya " ini Kuchiki Rukia... " Tunjuk Rin pada cewek berambut raven, yang berwajah judes...

"Lalu... apa Kaiko-chan juga ikut rapat kita Miku ? " Tanya Momo, yang sudah menutup pintu kamarnya, dan mengunci dari dalam .

" Yup ! Dia akan ikut rapat . Dan, dia akan ikut kelompok kita loh ! " Jawab Miku peuh semangat . Aku terbingung-bingung dengan kata-kata Miku . Kutanyakan pelan padanya

" Kelompok apa Miku-chan ? " Tanyaku pelan

" Ah, kau belum tau ya, kami ini Hater's the Big Bang... " Jawabnya dengan ceria

" Hah ? "

" Kau belum mengatakan nya ya Miku-chan ? " Tanya Rin

" e..ee aku hanya lupa memberitaukannya tadi . " jawab Miku dengan menekan-nekan kedua jari telunjuknya

" Hah..~ Tak apa lah... Tapi, apa Kaiko-chan mau ? " Tanya Rin, melihat padaku yang sedang kebingungan .

" E...eh ? "

" Kaiko-chan mau, masuk ke kelompok ini ? " Tanya Momo

Aku terdiam sejenak...' Ba-bagaimana ini ? kalau kujawab tidak ? mungkin mereka akan mengusirku . kalau kujawab ya... mungkin aku akan tau, kenapa mereka membenci the big bang . Tapi, a-aku takut, kalau identitas ku terbongkar... Ba-bagaimana ini ? ' pikir ku kebingungan . Dengan tegas, kukatakan

" A-aku akan masuk kelompok ini ! " jawab ku berusaha tenang

Wajah semua yang berada di kamar itu sedikit berbinar, kecuali Rukia . Wajahnya tetap judes .

" Bisa dimulai ? " tanya Rukia

" Yosh ! Ayo kita mulai ! " Kata Miku dengan penuh semangat . " Baiklah, pertama kita akan membahas tentang info terbaru mereka saat ini..." Kata Miku memulai rapat ("Kurang kerjaan banget, Miku cs" Author ngehina . *Dipukul Miku make neginya* )

" Kudengar, mereka masuk ke sekolah ini ! " Kata Rin, dengan wajah serius .

" Se-sekolah ini ? " Tanya Momo kaget .

" Lalu, kau sudah melihat mereka ? " tanya Miku

" Aku sudah menyelidiki, tapi tak ada nama mereka satu pun . " Tambah Rukia

" Menyelidiki ? " tanya ku kaget, dan langsung menutup mulut ku .

Rukia menjawab dengan santai . " Aku sudah melihat dafrta nama sisiwa baru . Nama mereka tak satu pun ada . Kurasa, mereka mengganti nama mereka . " Kata Rukia, dan membuat kawan-kawannya mulai tegang juga serius .

"Co-cotto matte... Ka-kalian tau dari mana, kalau The Big Bang masuk sekolah ini ? " Tanya ku

" Kaiko-chan, Sepupu Rukia-san seorang direktur perusahaan, yang merilis The Big Bang..." Jawab Miku

'Tunggu, Bos punya sepupu?. kok aku gak tau ya ? ' tanya ku dalam hati (" Ya iyalah, kamu gak tau... Lah authornya aja baru tau, waktu nulis kok..." Author lagak banget )

" Jadi, Rukia-san bisa mendapat informasi tentang The Big Bang dengan mudah..."

" A..apa b-bo, maksudku sepupu Rukia-san memberitaukan semua informasi ? " Tanya ku dengan takut-takut

" Kurasa Gin niisan tidak memberitaukan semuanya " Jawab Rukia, melihat ku dengan wajah judesnya

" Kenapa Gin niisan gak mau ngasih tau ? " Tanya Miku polos

"Hah~... " Rkia menghela nafasnya lalu berkata " Itu karna Gin niisan , suka membuat seseorang penasaran... Apa lagi, pada gadis-gadis yang ingin tau..." Jawab Rukia dengan santainya

" Terus, sekarang kita harus ngapain ? " Tanya gadis bercepol, dengan suara Lembutnya

Semua Terdiam, termasuk Miku sang ketua yang paling semangat . Aku langsung angkat bicara .

" A-ano, ke..kenapa kalian me-membenci The Big Bang...?"

Mereka semua langsung memandang ku . 'Seharusnya, aku tak bertanya !' Kata ku dalam hati, sambil memukul kepalaku

" Pertanyaan bagus Kaiko-chan !" Kata Miku, kembali bersemangat

Wajahku menunjukan kebingungan yang mendalam . ' Kok gak marah ?' batin ku

" Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan, Miku-chan ! " Kata Rin, dengan semangat yang tak kalah dari Miku .

Miku mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan Rin menjelaskan .

" Kami yang berkumpul disini, semua membenci The Big Bang, dikarenakan..." Kata-kata Rin terhenti, dan membuat ku semakin penasaran.. " Mereka tuh, kayak cewek. " Kata Rin yang membuat ku terkejut " Eh ?" .

" Wajah, dan tingkah laku mereka, kayak cewek..." Tambah Rin, dan diangguk kan ketiga temannya dengan tegas

" Itu aja ? " Tanya ku, masih dengan kebingungan

" Enggak sih.. Masih ada lagi..." Kata Miku .

" Yup ! Ada salah satu personil The Big Bang, yang udah sakitin hati Momo-chan ! " Tambah Rin dengan sedikit emosi

" Siapa ? " Tanya ku dengan tenang . Yah, walaupun sebenarnya sedikit gugup .

" Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro . Personil yang paling dingin, judes, dan menyebalkan . " Kata Rukia angkat bicara

'Apa yang sudah dilakukan Hitsugaya ?' Tanya ku dalam hati

"Dia menyakiti hati Momo-chan yang imut ini... " Tambah Miku, sambil memeluk Momo, yang duduk manis, dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

" Dulu, Momo-chan adalah penggemar Hitsugaya Toshiro . " Ujar Miku, dengan tetap memeluk Momo, dan melihat kearah ku . " Tapi, sejak kejadian..."

" Jangan ceritakan Miku-chan !" Teriak Momo, dan membuat kami kaget .

" Tak apa-apa kan Momo-chan... Kaiko-chan sudah jadi anggota kita, jadi dia wajib tau..." Kata Miku menenangkan Momo

" T-tapi, a..aku malu..." Balas Momo dengan wajah memerah

" Tenanglah Momo-chan, tak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah kuceritakan kejadian itu pada Kaiko-chan." Jawab Miku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Momo lembut .

'Ke-kejadian apa ? A-apa bakal menyangkut Hitsugaya lagi ? ' ("so pasti lah Kaito ! Wong, mereka lagi ngomongin Hitsugaya !" Kata Author)

" Sudahlah Momo-chan, kejadian itu kan sudah berlalu, jadi tak apa-apa" Tambah Rin dengan memegang tangan Momo, mengisyaratkan ketenangan.

" Hai..." Jawab Momo lembut .

Miku kembali melihat ku, lalu mulai bercerita

" Momo dan Hitsugaya adalah teman semasa kecil . "

" Eh ?"

" J-jangan berwajah kaget seperti itu Kaiko-chan !" Kata Momo yang memarahi ku berwajah kaget .

"H-hai..."

"Kulanjutkan ya... Lalu, 2 tahun yang lalu, saat debut pertama the big bang . Saat itu, pertama kalinya Momo-chan melihat sahabat semasa kecilnya setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu . " ("Wow, lama bener" " Yang yang nulis sampe lama gitu ?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan Zanpakuto yang sudah ada di tangan kanannya )" Lalu, Momo-chan berusaha menemuinya lagi. Berbagai cara ditepuh . Dari, menjadi anggota Fans clubnya, mengirim surat dan masih banyak lagi . Dan, akhirnya Kami-sama mengijinkan Momo bertemu Hitsugaya .

# FLASH BACK #

Momo pov

'Ak-akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Hitsugaya-kun ! Kami-sama, Arigataou ! ' Ujar ku giranag dalam hati

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung sambil tersenyum , dengan sebuah bingkisan yang terus kupeluk . Syal berwarna biru langit ku hampir jatuh, karna aku berjalan dengan terlalu cepat .

Aku tiba di sebuah pintu abu-abu, dengan knop pintu bulat . Kuketok, pintu itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban . sekali lagi kuketok, berharap ada seseorang didalam ruangan itu, yang akan menjawab . Sayangnya, tetap tidak ada .

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu itu .

Cklek...

Bunyi pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci . Kubuka pelan, sambil berkata " Pe-permisi..." Kulirik kedalam ruangan itu kosong . Itulah yang bisa kulihat .

Sebuah suara mengagetkan ku . " Kau siapa ?" Tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba dari balik pintu . Aku sempat terkejut,dan menjatuhkan bingkisan yang sedari tadi ku pegang . " G-gomennasai..." Kataku sembari membungkukan badan ku meminta maaf . Kutegak kan badan ku, dan melihat sosok yang membuat ku terkejut . Tidak, malahan sungguh terkejut, hingga menitikan air mata .

Bola mata zamrudnya menatap ku dingin . " Kau siapa ? " Tanyanya lagi . Aku, berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya, namun mulut ku menjadi kaku, saking kaget bercampur senang . " Hei, aku bertanya pada mu, kau siapa ? " Tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan sedikit menaikan suara . Wajahnya terlihat agak kesal .

Aku berusaha menjawabnya " w-watashi wa Momo Hinamori , a-aku perwakilan Fans Club mu . Y-yoroshiku onegai shimasu . " Jawab ku dengan terbata-bata, dan menunduk kan badan ku .

" Apa mau mu ? " Tanyanya dengan ketus .

" A-aku ha-hanya ingin memberikan be-be-berapa hadiah, dan surat pada mu " Jawab ku sembari mengambil bingkisan yang terjatuh, dan merogoh tas kecil ku, dan mengeluarkan setumpuk surat . Saat akan ku berikan semua benda itu, dia berkat lagi dengan wajah ketusnya, yang kali ini terlihat kesal .

" Hanya itu ? Tak ada hal lain ? " Tanya nya dengan sedikit menaikan nada suaranya

" Eh ?" aku menanggapinya dengan bingung

Dia membalikan badannya " Dasar tak berguna ! Untuk apa susah-susah datang hanya untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu ? Apa hanya untuk melihat ku ? Heh, cewek tolol ! Pulang lah ! Aku tak mau melihat muka mu disini !" Bentak nya sambil berlalu dari hadapan ku .

Aku terdiam di tempat . Perkataannya terus bergeming di kepala ku . Semakin lama, semakin membuat hati ku, seperti tersayat pedang, yang sangat tajam, dan membuat luka yang dalam . Tiba-tiba, air membasahi pipi ku . Terus-menerus mengalir, tanpa henti .

Kutaruh, hadiah-hadiah dan setumpuk surat itu, di meja terdekat, dan berjalan keluar ruangan . Aku menangis dalam diam . Terus, dan terus menangis hingga aku tak bisa menangis lagi .

End # FLASH BACK #

Kaito pov

Begitulah ceritanya. " Kata Miku mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang . Semua terdiam . Kesunyian menyelimuti kami lagi .

" Ja-jadi begitu... Gomennasai minna " Kata ku dengan kepala tertunduk .

" Untuk apa kau meminta maaf Kaiko-chan ? " Tanya Rin

" E..eh ti-tidak, a-aku hanya meminta maaf sudah memaksa menceritakan kisah pribadi !" Jawab ku terbata-bata . " E-em ngomong-ngomong, Momo-chan teman sekamar mu belum datang ya... A-apa mungkin dia tersesat ? " Tanya ku berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan .

" Benar Momo-chan... " Kata Miku setuju .

Rukia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan menuju pintu . " Mau kemana Rukia-san ? " Tanya Rin .

" Beli jus . " Jawab Rukia singkat " mau jus apa, kalian ? "

" Aku jus jeruk ! " Ujar Rin dengan mengangkat tangannya

" A-aku jus semangka saja..." Kata Momo

"Aku jus Negi !" Kata Miku dengan penuh semangat

" Eh, emang ada ya ? " Tanya ku heran

" Ada dong ! " Balas Miku sambil tersenyum semangat

" Kau apa Kaiko ? " Tanya Rukia sambil memegang ganggang pintu kamar

" E-eh, aku... Bo-bolehkah, kau belikan aku es krim vanilla saja ? " Tanya ku

" Hai ! " Jawab Rukia, dan membuka pintu, lalu terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar, dengan rambut twintail pendek, dan berwarna silver .

" Kau siapa ? " Tanya Rukia, pada cewek yang lebih pendek darinya, kira-kira 10 cm .

" Watashi wa Hitsugaya Suzu . " Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga ku . Aku memalingkan wajah ku, ke asal suara itu, dan sedikit melirik ke luar pintu .

" Kau di kamar ini ? " Tanya Rukia lagi .

" Betul . Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk ? " Tanya suara itu .

" Hai... " Ujar Rukia " Momo teman sekamar mu sudah datang ! " Ujar nya lagi .

"Ah, betul kah? Masuk lah ! " Sambut Momo dengan hangat dan berdiri dari tempat dia duduk tadi . Rukia mempersilahkan masuk . Dan membuat ku, hampir pingsan, meliaht siapa yang sekamar dengan Momo . ' H-hitsugaya ?! ' Teriak ku dalam hati .

" Watashi wa Suzu Hitsugaya . Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu minna-san ! " Kata Hitsugaya dan menundukan badan nya . ' Ada apa dengan mu Hitsugaya ? ' Tanya ku dalam hati, sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan heran (" Hitsugaya sopan banget ! Padahal biasanya kasar, dan seenaknya " Bruak ! Di jitak Hitsu "Apa maksud mu !" "Hitsugaya mengeluarkan dearh glarenya, kabuuurr !"* Author nyelamatin diri . Lari-lari make helm*.)

" Waah, ini teman sekamar mu Momo-chan ! Kawaii desu ne... " Puji Miku dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mencubit pipi Hitsugaya dengan gemas .

Gyut gyut...

" Gak kusangka, Momo-chan bakal sekamar dengan anak sd... Hahaha..." Timpal Rin, sambil menepuk pundak Momo dan tertawa geli .

Hawa pembunuh, mulai keluar dari Hitsugaya... 'Death glarenya bakal keluar ! Selamatkan diri kalian' Teriak ku ketakutan dalam hati, sambil berpojok di sisi ruangan, dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur turun .

" P-perkenalkan, wa-watashi wa Hinamori Momo..." Kata Momo sedikit mereda hawa membunuh Hitsugaya . "I-ini teman-teman ku... Go-gomennasai Suzu-san, kalau membuat mu sedikit terganggu" Tambah Momo, dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut pada Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya balas tersenyum selembut mungkin pada Momo, dan berhasil membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya sedikit Blushing .'Ba-baru kali ini, kulihat Hitsugaya tersenyum seperti itu' Batin ku

" Aku, bukan anak sd.. umur ku kurang lebih sama dengan kalian. Jadi, tolong jangan menyebutku anak sd lagi..." Ujar Hitsugaya dengan menahan amarahnya, yang sepertinya udah meluap-luap.

" Gomen Suzu-chan ! " Ujar Rin, menepuk kepala Hitsugaya .

" Gomennasai Suzu-chan ! Kami hanya sedikit bercanda..." Tambah Miku

Miku melihat jam dinding, yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan . " Akh, sudah jam makan malam ! Ayo, kita harus segera ke kantin, atau jatah makan kita akan dikirangi ! " Teriak Miku dan membuat kami semua panik, kecuali Hitsugaya . Miku menarik tangan Rin dan Momo, sedangkan Hitsugaya dan aku tetap ada dikamar Momo, untuk sementara waktu .

" He.. Kenapa kau bisa bersama cewek-cewek kayak gitu ? " Tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara bassnya .

" Eh, aku kan sekamar dengan Miku..." Jawab ku seadanya " Em, Hitsugaya, kau kan sekamar dengan Momo . Apa kau ingat, kejadian 2 tahun lalu ? "

" Tentu saja aku tak ingat ! Itu sudah lama ! " Kata Hitsugaya dengan sedikit nada membentak " Tutup pintunya, aku akan ganti baju . "

Aku melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Hitsugaya . Dia melepas seragam sekolahnya dengan agak kasar, dan menggantinya dengan T-shrit putih, dengan gambar naga es . Hitsugaya membuak rok, yang sedari tadi membuatnya tidak nyaman, dan menggantinya dengan celana panjang .

" Ayo, kita juga pergi ke kantin . " Ajak Hitsugaya, yang melihat ku sedikit bengong .

" H-hai.." Jawab ku dan membuka pintu kamar . Kami berdua keluar dari kamar Momo dan berjaan menuju kantin .

Waktu menunjukan pukul 19.30 . Aku, dan Hitsugaya duduk di salah satu bangku panjang dan meja yang panjang pula . Disebelah ku, sudah ada Len . Kami melahap makanan yang terlihat biasa saja, spagethi, salad, susu kotak dan puding coklat sebagai makanan penutup .

" Hei, kalian sudah bertemu teman sekamar kalian ? " Tanya Gakupo, sambil menyendok salad tomatnya .

" Aku sudah... Anak perempuan judes, berambut hitam dan pendek . " Jawab Ichigo, dan melahap spagethinya .

" Kau Len ? " Tanya Gakupo pada Len, yang sedang asyik menyeruput susu kotak nya . Len melihat Gakupo dan berkata sambil tersenyum

" Teman sekmar ku, anak yang imut dan periang... Dia seperti kembaran ku loh ...hihihi..." jawabnya, dengan berusaha membuat teman-temannya iri, namun sayangnya, tak berhasil .

Gakupo melihat ku . Pandanganya, sudah ku mengerti, jadi langsung kujawab " Aku...teman sekamar ku, seorang anak perempuan yang periang, dan susah ditebak... Itu saja..." Jawab ku

"Hit..."

" Anak perempuan pemalu, dan lemah..." kata Hitsugaya yang sudah mengetahui pertanyaan Gakupo dan menjawabnya dengan cepat, lalu melahap puding coklatnya .

" o..oh... Coba tebak, siapa teman sekamar ku..." Kata Gakupo, sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya, pada dirinya sendiri

"Em, seorang cewek, dengan tubuh kecil, dan bola mata seperti kucing..." Jawab Len, yang sudah selesai meminum susu kotaknya .

" Salah ! " Balas Gakupo, denga gerakan tangan

" Makhluk ruang angkasa yang cantiknya melebihi Luka-sensei ..." Tambah Ichigo

" Itu sangat salah ! " Jawab Gakupo

" Lalu, siapa ? " Tanya Len...

"He..he..he..." tawa menghiasi wajah Gakupo, " Seorang guru...yaitu,...Luka-sensei ! " Jawab Gakupo penuh semangat dan kebahagaiaan tersendiri .

" Hah ? " Ekspresi terkejut ke empat kawannya .

"hehe.. sudah kuduga, kalian bakal terkejut ! Inilah, kebaikan manajer padaku seorang . " Gakupo berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya .

" Ha~.. Itu bukan kebaikan, tapi kamar yang sudah penuh semua... Jadi kau dipasangkan dengan seorang guru... " Kata Hitsugaya, dan langsung mengena di Gakupo .

Normal pov

Waktu makan malam hampir habis, keliam sekawan ini masih santai mengobrol . Dan tak lama kemudian bel jam malam pun berbunyi ( "Maksudnya, bel tidur,,, Gomennasai author gak tau kata-kata yang tepat" Bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya )

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar merek amasing-masing .

"Em, Hitsugaya.. Apa, kau betul-betul tak mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu ? " Tanya Kaito dengan takut-takut .

" Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingat kejadian yang sudha lama... " Jawab Hitsugaya dengan sedikit kesal .

" Ya sudah... Kalau kau tak mau cerita tak apa-apa..." balas Kaito " Aku balik duluan ke kamar ya ! " Kaito berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, yang ada diujung kamar Hitsugaya .

" Hn.." jawabnya

Hitsugaya pov

Aku berdiri didepan kamar ku . Kutarik nafas pelan, dan membuka pintu kamar .

"Ah, kau sudah kembali Suzu-san... " Sambut seseorang dari dalam, dengan lembut .

" Hn..." Balas ku singkat . Hinamori Momo, teman sekamar ku, dan lebih rincinya teman semasa kecil ku .

" A-ano Suzu-san, kau mau mandi duluan, atau aku ? " Tanyanya

" Kau duluan saja..." Balasku, lalu duduk di ujung kasur ku .

" Hai..."

Momopun pergi ke kamar mandi, dengan membawa piyama bermotif bunga api, dan berwarna biru langit .

KREK

bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup . Aku menghela nafasku, lalu berpikir sejenak ' Apa yang harus kulakuan selanjutnya ? ' Tanya ku dalam hati . ' Sampai kapan, aku harus bersikap begini pada Momo ?'

Sssh...ssh...

" waaa ! " Teriak Momo dari dalam kamar mandi . Aku spontan berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan bertanya dengan panik .

" Ada apa ? "

"S-suzu-chan... To-tolong ambilkan handuk ku, di kasur ku " Katanya

" hah ? Hanya itu ? " Tanya ku .

" I-iya.. Gomennasai . " balasnya

" Hai ! "

Aku berjalan menuju kasur nya, dan melihat handuk berwarna merah terang, tergeletak di atas kasur . Kuambil, dan kuketok, pintu kamar mandi

" Hinamori, ini handuk mu.. " kata ku . Hinamori membuka sedikit pintu itu, dan menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha mengambil handuk itu dari tangan ku . Terlihat sekilas, lekuk tubuh Momo, dan dadanya yang tak terlalu besar, tertutup tangannya yang lain .

" A-arigatou Suzu-chan. " Ucap Momo , setelah menerima handuk yang kuambilkan . Kupegang kedua pipi ku, dan merasa sedikit memanas, karna melihat pemandangan di malam hari . (*Bletak !* Author kena jitak lagi . " Kenapa kata-katanya kayak gitu sih ?!" Hitsugaya lagi marah besar )

KREK .

"Suzu-chan, aku sudah selesai... " Ucap Momo

" H-hai.." Jawab ku sedikit terkaget-kaget, karna masih mengingat hal tadi . Aku memasuki, kamar mandi yang masih beraroma Momo . Kulepas, wig menyebalkan itu . Kubuka baju T-shritku, dan celana panjang jeans ku .

Sssh...Sssh...

Air membasahi kepalaku, sampai ujung kaki . "Hah~..." Aku menghela nafas, dan berpikir sejenak . ' Apa, aku harus terus bersikap kasar pada Momo ? ' Tanya ku dalam hati . ("Ngapain juga kau bersikap kasar pada Momo ?" Tanya Miku, sambil nunjuk pake negi kesayangannya . " Lah, itukan authornya yang nulis ! " Jawab Hitsugaya, nunjuk Author dengan zanpakutonya . Author senyam senyum, lalu ambil langkah seribu, wutss !)

Setalah selesai mandi, aku keluar, dan melihat Momo, duduk di kasurnya, dengan sebuah buku cerita, yang sedang di bacanya .

" Apa yang sedang kau baca ? " Tanya ku, sambil berjalan menghampirinya

" Ah, ini... " Aku melirik buku itu . " Ini, pemberian teman semasa kecil ku... " Jawab nya, sambil memandang buku itu, dengan sorot mata penuh kenangan . " Aku selalu membaca buku ini, sebelum tidur. Ini kenangan terakhir darinya " , Lanjutnya lagi, dengan tersenyum kecil . 'Buku ini, dia selalu membacanya...' Batin ku . Aku, merasa menyesal, telah membuatnya menangis waktu itu .' Batin ku, dengan sedikit penyesalan .

( "Dasar, Hitsugaya tak berperasaan " Kata Gakupo menggelengkan kepala, tanda kecewe . Bletak ! " Apa maksud mu hah ? " Death Glarenya Hitsugaya keluar, dan membuat Gakupo, ketakutan setengah mati . "Author, gak ikutan ah..." Jalan nyantai..)

DRESS DRESS DRESS...

Hujan turun, dengan cepat dan makin lama makin lebat . Dan...

CTAR... GLEGAR

Suara petir, yang lumayan keras . " Kyaaa ! " Teriak Momo, dan langsung memeluk ku . Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan . " D-daijobu desu ka ? " Tanya ku dengan sedikit terkejut akibat tindakannya . "A-aku takut pe-

CTAR !

Kyaaa ! " Belum selesai dia berbicara, suara petir sudah membuatnya memeluk ku lebih erat, dan kali ini ditambah dengan air mata yang membasahi baju ku .

PUK PUK .

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan, dan berkata dengan selembut mungkin " Tenanglah... Ini, hanya sebentar kok... " Ujar ku,

KLUK

Momo mengangguk pelan, sambil masih memeluk ku dengan erat, dan meneteskan air mata nya . ("oh, so sweet banget deh..." Kata Kaito, sambil memegang kedua pipinya, trus celingak celinguk, takut kedengaran Hitsugaya . )

PATS...

Listrik, dengan tiba-tiba padam, dan disertai suara petir, yang semakin menakutkan . "A-aku sa-sangat takut..." Ucap Momo terbata-bata .

" Tenanglah..." Ujar ku berusaha menenangkannya " Sebaiknya, kita tidur saja... " Usul ku, dan melihat Momo, yang mendongkakkan kepalanya, dan sekarang wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah ku . Dengan manjanya, dia berkata " T-te temani aku... " Wajahnya yang memelas sedikit terlihat oleh sinar rembulan, yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai . Dengan spontan, aku mengangguk kan kepala ku .

Normal pov .

Hitsugaya duduk merapat dengan dinding di belakang Momo, lalu Momo duduk bersandar di dada bidang Hitsugaya . Momo, tak menyadari kalau dia bersandar pada cowok semasa kecilnya . Dia, merasakan kehangatan, ketika Hitsugaya memeluknya . (" Suit suit ! Mesra ni yee..." Gakupo ama Kaito minta di bantai kali ya . Dan Hitsugaya pun marah, lalu membankai mereka jadi patung es, yang cocok buat pacangan di rumah Author..hihihi)

" S-su-suzu-chan... K-kau belum tidur kan ? " Tanya Momo

"Hn.." Balas Hitsugaya datar

" Y-yokkatta.." Ucap Momo penuh kelegaan " A-aku tak bisa tidur . A-aku sangat ketakutan." Lanjut Momo . " Suzu-chan..." Panggil Momo dengan , menggenggam tangan kanan Hitsugaya . " Hn..." Jawab Hitsugaya . " Kau... kau seperti seseorang yang kukenal . " Lanjut Momo " Dia, sangat baik.. cepat panik, dan penyuka semangka . hihi..." Tawa kecil di keluarkan Momo . " Tapi, sekarang dia sudah berubah... Andai saja, dia sebaik dirimu . Aku akan sangat senang .

'Aku tak tahan lagi... Ini membuat ku ingin mengatakannya ' Pikir Hitsugaya .

" Hei Momo..."

" Hm ? "

" Bagaimana, kalau orang itu ada didepan mu ? " Tanya Hitsugaya

" Eh,? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin kan... Suzu-chan kan wanita, sedangkan teman ku itu pria..." Balas Hinamori dengan mengkerutkan keningnya .

" Lihat lah baik-baik, siapa yang ada didepan mu Hinamori... " Ujar Hitsugaya dengan memberi penekanan pada nama depan Momo itu . Perlahan, dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka, Hitsugaya melepas wig, yang membuat nya jengkel, dan memperlihat kan rambut jabrik silvernya . Sayangnya, Momo tak dapat melihat nya .

" Sudahlah Suzu-chan, jangan membuat ku bernostalgia..." Balas Momo lagi .

Hitsugaya, dengan spontan langsung mendorong Momo, dan jadinya Momo tertidur, di bawah Hitsugaya .

" Kyaa ! Apa, apa yang kau lakukan Suzu-chan ? " Tanya Momo dengan keheranan . Dan bersamaan dengan itu, lampu kembali nyala, dan membuat Momo terkejut setengah mati . " Su-suzu-chan, kau..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hitsugaya langsung berkata .

" Aku... teman kecil mu. Hitsugaya Toushirou . "

" T-tidak, tidak mungkin . " Momo menutup mulut kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan matanya mulai basah .

" Lihat aku baik-baik Hinamori . " Ujar Hitsugaya dengan ketegasannya . Momo memalingkan wajahnya, yang kini sudah basah .

" Gomennasai..." Ujar Hitsugaya masih menatap Momo lekat . Momo mendengar kata- kata itu, lalu melihat wajah Hitsugaya . " Gomennasai.. Aku sudah membuat mu menderita, waktu itu . " tambah Hitsugaya lagi . " Waktu itu, aku senang melihat mu lagi.. Tapi, aku terlalu gugup harus berkata apa padamu . Dan tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti mu . "

" L-lu-lupa-lupakan hal i-i-itu... " Ucap Momo, terbata-bata

" Apa yang harus kulakukan, untuk membuat mu memaaf kan ku ? " Tanya Hitsugaya . Momo kembali memalingkan wajahnya, dan menjawab dengan suara yang kecil .

"ki-kisu..."

" Apa ? " Tanya Hitsugaya yang kurang mendengar jelas . Momo memperbesar suaranya

"Ki-ki-kisu..."

" Apa ? " Tanya Hitsugaya, yang kali ini mendengarnya kurang jelas . Pada akhirnya, Momo berteriak

" KISU ! "

Hitsugaya bertanya " Hanya itu ? " . Momo mengangguk dengan pelan . " Kau yakin, hanya dengan itu ? " Tanya Hitsugaya memastikan . Momo mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan lebih cepat . " Baiklah, aku akan memberikan lebih dari itu . " Ucap Hitsugaya dan membuat Momo terkejut . " Eh ? A-aku hanya min..."

Cup...

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan . Ciuman yang lembut . Dan makin lama makin ganas . Hitsugaya melumat bibir Momo dengan benafsu . Saat sudah sampai dibatas, Hitsugaya melepas ciuman nya, dan mengambil udara, sebanyak yang dia bisa . Begitu pun Momo .

Saat Momo lengah, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, karna ingin mengambil udara, Hitsugay kembali menciumnya dengan lebih bernafsu . Kali ini bibirnya masuk, di dalam mulut Momo. Menngabsen semua gigi Momo, memelintir lidah Momo dan lidahnya, lalu melepasnya, dan menarik lidahnya keluar, dan seutas saliva bening pun ikut keluar .

" Hi-hitsugaya b-berhenti . A-aku tak meminta ha-hal se-seperti ini..." Ucap Momo sedikit ngos-ngosan .

" Aku melakukan nya sebagai pemintaan maaf ku... " Jawab Hitsugaya, lalu melanjutkan aksinya .

" Ah, Co-cotto ma.. Ah~ mn..." Desah Momo, yang dadanya di remas dari luar .

Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya dileher jenjang Momo, dan berkata " Aroma mu sangat enak, Momo..." . Momo langsung blusing mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya, dan balik berkata "B-berhentilah Hit-hitsugay... mn~ Ah...ahh"

Hitsugaya, membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Momo, dan menaikan bra berwarna biru langit itu . Terlihat lah dua buah dada Momo, yang tak terlalu kecil, ataupun besar . Hitsugaya, melihat kedua putting Momo, yang menegak . Diremasnya kembali dada Momo, dengan dihisap dan gigit putting Momo

"haa...ah~...Hi-hitsugaya co-cotto matte.. ah..~" Perkataan Momo tak di gubris Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya terus menggigit, mengisap, dan meremas dada Momo .

"se...sekarang ber... Ahh..~!"

Tangan kanan Hitsugaya mulai memegang daerah kewanitaan Momo, dan menggosoknya .

"Fuah..~ mn. Tidak Ah..~Ja-jangan se-sentuh i- Ahhh... ! "

" Tubuh Momo, terasa sangat lembut dan lezat..."

" Ja-jangan ber Ahh..., ka-kata se..mn.. perti it-u Ah ~! "

Terus dan terus, Hitsugaya membuat Momo mendesah dengan sangat erotis. Hitsugaya memberikan kissmark, di leher jenjang Momo, lalu menciumi bibir Momo lagi .

Momo mulai merasa basah dibagian kewanitaannya . Ketika Hitsugaya, melepas celana dalamnya, Hitsugaya berkata

" Dengar Momo... Bila kau terus bersuara seperti itu, " Hitsugaya, melepas celananya, dan terlihat lah, penisnya yang telah menegang . " Aku tak bisa menhananya lagi..." Lanjutnya, dengan memegang Bagian vagian Momo, yang sudah lumayan basah dengan jari nya . " kau juga sudah basah seperti ini Momo..." Tambahnya dengan tersenyum licik . Momo melihatnya, dan langsung blushing .

Hitsugaya mulai memegang clitoris Momo, yang sudah mengeras, dan memainkannya.

"Ah...He..hey ja-jangan se-sentuh Ahh... se-seperti umn... itu..." Mohon Momo, tapi tak didengar Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya memasukan salah satu jarinya, di vagian Momo, dan mulai memainkannya sesuka hati .

" Hi-hitsugaya... Fuah... ja-jari mu, ahh di-didalam k-k-ku... mn..~" Desah Momo

"Apa ini terasa nikmat, atau kah sakit ? " Tanya Hitsugaya sambil terus memainkan jarinya didalam vagina Momo dan tersenyum licik .

" R-rasanya mn... A-aneh.. Ahhh...! " Jawab Momo sambil terus merasakan jari Hitsugaya di dalamnya .

" Baiklah, kalau belum terasa nikmat... Aku akan berbuat lebih..." Balas hitsugaya menambah kepanikan di wajah Momo yang mungil .

" J-jangan Ahhh...! "

Hitsugaya menjilat clitoris Momo yang mengeras, dan tetap memainkan jari nya dalam vagina Momo, yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan .

" Ja-jangan jilat bagian itu ! Ahhh...~ Ini, memalukan ! Ha...ahh...~" Kata Momo, sambil meremas seprai kasur . Hitsugaya tak memedulikan perkataan Momo, dan tetap melakukan kegiatannya .

Momo merasakan sesutu yang aneh, dan langsung berkata dengandesahan, yang tak bisa dia tahan " A-ada yang akan d-datang Haa...ahh...~"

Dan betul, cairan berwarna putih, melesat keluar dari dalam clitoris Momo, membuat Hitsugaya tersentak kaget dan Momo menjerit, karna merasakan hal aneh yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan , dan malu berat .

" Ah ! Ahhh...~!"

Wajah Momo terlihat tak bertenaga lagi, setelah mengeluarkan nya , " Haa...haa..."

Ketika, Hitsugaya merasa sudah tak ada cairan lagi yang akan keluar, dia mulai menjiat kembali vagina beserta cairan itu .

Slurp slrup...

" H-hentikan ! Ah ! Ah . Jan-jangan di-disebelah s-situ ! " Ucap Momo, dengan tersendat-sendat .

" Rasa mu sangat enak Momo..." Ujar Hitsugaya, setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya .

Momo, kembali blushing tingkat berat, " J-jangan mengatakan h-hal aneh se-seperti itu ." Balasnya dengan wajah yang terlihat mengundang . Bagi Hitsugaya ya...

Hitsugaya bertanya sambil memegang penisnya . " Momo, bolehkah kumasukan ? " Momo terlalu letih, untuk merespon pertanyaan Hitsugaya dengan cepat . Sedangkan Hitsugaya sudah menaruh penisnya, didepan vagina Momo, dan membuat Momo tersentak kaget

"AH...tu-tunggu tidak...sekarang !" Sayangnya, Momo terlambat. Hitsugaya sudah memasukan penisnya didalam Vagina Momo, dan mulai memaju mundurkannya perlahan .

" AH . AHH.. TIDAK !..AH ~ HYAH... HA..AHHH..~ " Teriak Momo yang mulai merasakan sakit yang hebat, dan merasa perutnya seperti terkocok .

Hitsugaya berhenti sebentar," HAA... Momo..." Ucap Hitsugaya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momo dan berkata lagi " Ini terasa sangat hangat dan licin..."

" AH.. HA.. hiieh...! " Erang Momo yang sedang merasakan sakit .

"Vagina mu terasa nikmat Momo..." puji Hitsugaya, lalu mencium bibir ranum Momo, lalu menggerakan penisnya didalam vagina Mom dengan agak cepat .

" UWAH...AH.. PE-PELAN...HA..AH...LA-LAKUKAN L-LEBIH PELAN ! AH.. AHN ~ " Ucap Momo, dengan wajah sayunya . " JI-JIKA TIDAK...A-AKU AKAN MENGGILA AHN...~ "

Sambil menggerakan penisnya didalam vagina Momo, Hitsugaya juga meremas dada Momo, yang bergoyang naik turun . Momo, terus mengerang kesakitan, namun makin lama dirasanya, dia mulai terbiasa dan merasakan sensai nikmat, yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya .

" AH...AHN. HA..HA..AHH ~ " Desah Momo .

" Mo-momo, setiap kau mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.. Ha.. Ini terasa semakin nikmat ! Aku tak bisa berhenti ! " Ujar Hitsugaya yang menambah kecepatannya .

" AH..AH..AHHI.. AH ! A-AKU AKAN KE-KELUAR LAGI! AH HA..~...PENISMU TERASA LEBIH BESAR DIDALAM KU ! AH ! FUAH...AH..TUBUHKU TERASA AKAN ME-MELELEH ! AHH ~..."

" A-ku juga akan keluar Momo ! " Balas Hitsugaya, dengan menggerakan penisnya lebih cepat lagi .

CROT CROT CROT .

" HA...! AAAAA...! " Teriak Momo . " Ukh..." Hitsugaya mengeluarkan spermanya, berbarengan dengan cairan Momo .

" Ha...ha..." Momo berusaha mengatur nafasnya . Hitsugaya mencium lembut Momo .

"Sepertinya, hujan sudah reda..." Kata Hitsugaya yang melihat keluar .

" Hi-hitsugaya..." Panggil Momo, yang sudah sangat letih .

" Hn ? "

" A-arigatou..." Ujar Momo, dan langsung tertidur lelap .

Hitsugaya melihatnya dan tersenyum lembut . Dia menyelimuti Momo dengan selimut, lalu tidur di kasurnya dan mematikan lampu .

" Oyasuminasai Hime-chan..." Ucap Hitsugaya, dan tidur pula .

# ESOKNYA #

Waktu menunjukan pukul 06.30 . " Hitsugaya... Hitsugaya... Bangunlah, atau kita akan terlambat " Ucap Momo, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hitsugaya .

" Hm... 5 menit lagi ! " Balas Hitsugaya, yang menarik selimutnya, menutupi kepala .

" Huh..." Momo menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Momo berteriak di telinga Hitsugaya " Hitsugaya ! Ada semangka ! " Teriaknya, dengan nada suara merayu

Hitsugaya bangkit dari kuburnya...Eh, salah, dari kasurnya, dan langsung bertanya dengan kegirangan . " Dimana ? Dimana ? "

" Akhirnya bangun juga... Ayo mandi, 30 menit lagi bel . " Kata Momo, sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya .

Dengan wajah agak kesal, Hitsugaya berkata " Huh ! Mana semangkanya ? "

" Pulang sekolah, akan kupotongkan untuk mu HIT-SU-GA-YA ! " Balas Momo yang memberi penekanan pada namanya .

Dengan semangat Hitsugaya mandi, dan sudah bersiap untuk pergi . Hampir saja dia lupa memakai wig konyolnya . Untuk Momo mengingatkannya . Mereka berduapun pergi kesekolah bersama .

Di perjalanan, mereka bertemu Ichigo dan Gakupo .

" Woi, Hitsugaya ! " Panggil Ichigo yang melihat kawannya

" Ichigo, sekarang namanya Suzu-chan ! " Ucap Gakupo sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo .

" Oh iya, lupa... Suzu ! " Panggil ulang Ichigo

" Apa ? " balas Hitsugaya dengan wajah dinginnya .

" Aduh Suzu-chan, jangan berwajah seperti itu ! " Kata Gakupo, sambil menepuk kepala Hitsugaya pelan .

Emoticon angry keluar dijidat Hitsugaya, lalu dia berkata " Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu ! " bentaknya , lalu menjitak kepala Gakupo .

" Auch ! " Rintih Gakupo .

" Sudahlah Suzu-chan... Ayo, kita segera pergi, kalau tidak bel akan berbunyi . " Ajak Momo dengan suara lembutnya, yang membuat Hitsugaya menghentikan kemarahannya di pagi hari yang cerah .

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas . Mereka semua satu kelas, jadi enak .

Didepan pintu kelas, terlihat Miku dan Rin juga Kaito, yang sedang asik mengobrol .

" O-ohayou Gozaimasu ! " Sapa Momo, pada kawan-kawannya itu

" Ohayou Momo-chan ! " Balas Miku, dan disusul yang lainnya .

" Loh, ini siapa Momo-chan ? " Tanya Miku, menunjuk Ichigo dan Gakupo yang berdiri di belakang Momo .

" Ini, teman-temannya Suzu-chan..."

" Suzu-chan dimana ? " Tanya Miku .

"Ehem..." Hitsugaya berdehem, dan Miku pun melihatnya di belakang Momo. Karna ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, jadi tak terlihat .

(" Hitsugaya, kalau main petak umpet, kau pasti juara 1 ! " Len muji nih ya..." Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Hitsugaya dengan perasaan gak enak . " Tubuh mu kan kecil, jadi kau pasti bisa sembunyi dengan aman ..." Blasa Len, lalu di jitak Hitsugaya "Hiks,...Hiks...kan aku muji ! " Len megang, jidatnya yang kena jitak . Hitsugaya hanya mengeluarkan death glarenya, lalu Len diem...)

"Ini, Ichigo Satoyama, orang bodoh sebelahnya Gumi Kamui..." Hitsugaya memperkenalkan . Ichigo dan Gakupo memberi salam bersamaan " Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu..."

**-TO BE CONTIUNED-**

Author : Wuaah, akhirnya jadi juga chap ke-2 ini... Gomennasai kalau lama banget baru jadi ! Udah 2 bulan kubikin, tapi baru jadi sekarang, dan langsung ku post kan !

Miku : Kelamaan tuh 2 bulan !

Rin : Iya nih author payah !

Author : Hiks...* Nangis di sudut ruangan *

Kaito : Udahlah...

Author :* cahaya terang muncul *

Kaito: Tapi, kenapa aku yang pemeran utama di chapter 2 ini, diganti jadi Hitsugaya ?

Hitsugaya : Betul ! Mana ceritanya gaje banget lagi !

Momo : Em..aku suka ceritanya kok

Author : Gomen Kaito, awalnya ingin dirimu, tapi karna banyak ide mengarah ke Hitsugaya, jadinya Hitsugaya...

Gakupo dan Len : Bagian kami sedikit...

Author : Tenang aja, di chapter selanjutnya, bagian kalian yang banyak !

Gakupo dan Len : YEII !

Author : Selanjutnya, para pembaca mohon maaf kalau gaje dan tata bahasa penulisannya ada yang salah . Arigatou udah mau baca cerit agaje ini, samapai selesai ! Di chap selanjutnya, author yang payah ini akan berusah amembuat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi... ^_^...

_**PLEASE REVIEW !**_


End file.
